Exams
by Ketsi-aiita-n
Summary: Kai has an exam. Problem is, he can't concentrate. Not with some maniac behind him, anyway... Humourous drabble.


**EXAMS**

**A Tears'o'blood Productions fic.**

**Written By Helen, with help from Ketsurui**

**And Rachie-sama.**

**And Helen's dad. **

**Yes.**

Ketsi: Whoa...Some kind of mega-uber-update-spree going on here...

Helen: Uh huh. Oh, Kai's a bit OOC in this one.

Ketsi: Maybe he's drunk. He does seem to be a canon drunk, don't you all agree?

Helen: Why do we insist on doing more Bakuten Shoot Beyblade fics when it's so over?

Ketsi: Well, I, for one, am hoping for it to magically be reborn.

Helen: Like Dranzer?

Ketsi: Like Dranzer.

Helen: Ahh.

Ketsi: Why say Bakuten Shoot? We've never called it that before.

Helen: It's over. We may as well remember a great show by its real name!

Ketsi: I call him 'Hiwatari'. If you do not agree that this is his surname, please don't tell me in your review. I don't care.

,-'-,-'-,-'- ,-'-,-'-,-'- ,-'-,-'-,-'- ,-'-,-'-,-'- ,-'-,-'-,-'- ,-'-,-'-,-'- ,-'-,-'-,-'- ,-'-,-'-,-'-,

Kai glared at the paper in front of him. It was offensively blank. The test had started nearly half an hour before, and he hadn't even picked up his pen yet.

To be honest, he didn't really need this test result. It wasn't an official exam, and his grades were already as high as they could go.

But this paper irritated him.

He picked up his pen and began to write his name to try and counter the offending whiteness.

Kai Hiwata

Kai swore colourfully in Russian under his breath as the pen ran out. He looked up and glared at the clock, and then at the teacher. He had half an hour left to write an essay on the current economic state of Russia, something he didn't care about now that he didn't live there, and so had not bothered to revise.

Tala lived in Russia.

And suddenly, his thoughts wandered off with Tala and Bryan. They vacationed in Russia for a while, before being swept off to China.

They were brought back home as a ball of paper hit the back of his head. Kai yelped in a very un-Kai like manner and picked up the piece of paper, narrowing his crimson eyes on the blunette behind him.

_How you doing?_ Tyson had scrawled on the paper, followed by a creepy looking smiley face.

Kai looked at the piece of paper with his unfinished name on the top, its blankness starting to irritate him again. He fished a pencil out of one of his pockets.

_Terrible_, he wrote in exquisitely neat handwriting. He then put a thick cross through the smiley face, drew an arrow next to it and added _'stop these'._

Kai tossed it over his shoulder and smirked as he listened to a surprised sound and Tyson trying to fish the note out of his bangs where it has caught. Within a minute the note was back on his desk.

_Why yoeuoau terrible? _Tyson had written, but it took Kai a few minutes to realise that the second word was 'you' – somehow Tyson had added four other letters into the spelling of it. Next to the note about the smiley, Tyson had put _but they're cute!_

_I haven't even started this essay yet, _Kai wrote back, _Because I don't care about the current economic state of Russia. Tala has enough money as it is, it doesn't matter. On the subject of smileys, they creep me out. Please stop them._

Kai heard a confused noise as Tyson opened the neatly folded note to find a mini-essay inside. The note was soon returned to him, re-crumpled.

_My smileys rock Kai, don't even bother. But seeing as you said please… _Tyson had scrawled. And in very small writing that was very easy to miss, Kai could just about make out the words _do you want my essay?_

Kai sat stunned for a second, before tearing his blank piece of paper in half. The teacher hardly noticed the noise.

_What? You did the essay? How do you know anything about Russia?_

As he threw the note at Tyson, receiving a quiet complaint for hitting him in the eye this time, he looked at the half piece of paper in front of him, beginning to absent mindedly doodle on it.

He was halfway through an overly ornate N when the new note reappeared.

_I revise things I like. You're from Russia._ These two seemingly unrelated comments caused Kai to close his eyes and hit his head on the desk.

"You have five minutes left," the teacher said.

Kai swore quietly.

_Thanks Tyson. _

The teacher didn't see Kai receive Tyson's essay under the table. Not thinking, Kai passed his own work back.

Kai's eyes widened as he realised what he had just handed to Tyson. He looked down at the essay on his desk and it barely registered that Tyson had never written his own name on it, but had written Kai's name straight away.

"Time's up."

The teacher stood up and Kai cringed as Tyson handed in his scrappy piece of paper covered in doodles without looking at it.

"What is this, Mr Granger?" The teacher asked in disgust, holding up the torn paper. Kai's head hit the desk for the second time that lesson. If he wasn't careful he would get concussion.

Obviously he was unimportant, as nobody noticed.

"Couldn't do the essay, sir," Tyson replied casually. He hadn't even glanced at the paper, and Kai hoped that the teacher would just put it away before Tyson did see what he was supposed to have drawn.

"Well, you should have come and seen me about that, not drawn…this!"

Kai blushed furiously, attempting (and failing) to bury his head in his desk as he heard laughter begin to spread across the classroom.

This is not my day, Kai thought. If I try really hard, I'll disappear. I will.

"Kai and Tyson. A love heart. Another love heart. Kai 4 Tyson. It goes on, Mr Granger."

Ok, I haven't disappeared yet. This is bad.

"I know."

Kai sat up and gave Tyson a confused look, which was very out of place on his face. Then again, Kai had not been having a normal day, what with the yelping and blushing.

"I know you know, Tyson. Explain it."

"What can I say?" Tyson asked. "Me and Kai are just…"

Obviously surprising even himself, Tyson leant over his desk and pulled Kai into a kiss.

Damn. Thought Kai.

That was his last coherent thought for at least the next 20 minutes.

,-'-,-'-,-'- ,-'-,-'-,-'- ,-'-,-'-,-'- ,-'-,-'-,-'- ,-'-,-'-,-'- ,-'-,-'-,-'- ,-'-,-'-,-'- ,-'-,-'-,-'-,

Helen: I spotted a distinct lack of Rei and Max in that fic.

Ketsi: Yes.

Helen: It was TyKai.

Ketsi: Yes.

Helen: …

Ketsi: Well, what do you want me to do about it? It's all written now!

Helen: If you're going to write TyKai, at least write some entertaining lemon!

Ketsi: We've discussed this. Not on your fathers PC.

Helen: He helped!

Ketsi: With the lemon? I hope not!

Kai: Review this. Please. They like to know that they're valued.

Sennen


End file.
